


Happy to help.

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, First Times, Fluff and Smut, Frustration, Getting Together, Masturbation, Sex Magic, good wholesome smut, poor Lina is very bad at sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: Lina’s getting so frustrated it’s messing with her magic, and she can’t even manage to get herself off!Luckily for her, a certain swordsman is happy to assist her...





	Happy to help.

“FIRE—- ball?” Lina trailed off as only a few sparks left her outstretched hand. “What the- it’s not time for this yet?” She said, shaking her hand out and trying again.

“FIRE-BALL!” That was better. A couple of bandits went flying, but Lina was still shaken. What was going wrong with her magic? It has seemed a bit weak these past few days- but why? It was nowhere near her time of the month. Why was her body going all out of whack?

“FLARE ARROW!” She grimaced as what should have taken out at least three guys only barely took care of one. Thankfully, there weren’t too many of these guys so Gourry could leap to her rescue, cutting down the remaining bandits in one graceful slash. 

“Are you all right, Lina?” He asked, looking back at her as he re-sheathed his sword.

“I don’t know.” Lina said, looking down at her hands. “My magic isn’t working properly. 

“It’s not?” Zelgadis looked concerned. “I thought you weren’t due for a while yet.”

Lina blushed. “It’s not the usual problem so just shut up about that already.” She hated the fact that her period shutting off her magic made it so everyone on her team knew exactly when she was on. 

She kept stewing about this as they walked towards the next village, but gradually her anger faded. She stared absently at Gourry walking slightly ahead of her carrying their bag of loot from the bandits, and her thoughts began to take somewhat of a different track...

The muscles in his arms really stood out nicely when he carried things. She felt the all-too familiar ache of want start up again in her stomach and sighed. She’d been so frustrated lately. And it didn’t help that Gourry was so lovely. He was just so solidly built, like she could climb him like a tree and he’d just hold her up effortlessly as she writhed on his- 

“Miss Lina, you’re drooling.” Said Amelia, making Lina jump. 

“Oh really- I was just thinking about food, Amelia.” She wiped her mouth and laughed unconvincingly.

The younger girl looked at her sternly then beckoned her down to listen to her whisper. 

“Miss Lina, have you been /taking care of yourself?/“ 

“What?”

“You know. In the way that Mr Gourry might if you’d just-“

“No!” Lina felt her face turning red. “Why are you even asking about that?!”

Amelia sighed. “Then that’s probably why your magic isn’t working properly, Lina.”

“I - you -“

“Your body needs some pleasure to keep the flow of energy working properly.”

“I thought that was only like sex addicts and nymphomaniacs!”

“Nonsense.” Amelia looked stern, even as she blushed and struggled to meet Lina’s eye. “It’s a part of becoming an adult and as an adult member of our team we do need you to take care of this.”

Lina looked at the ground and bit her lip. What was really embarrassing was that she wasn’t not getting off for want of trying- at one point she’d been masturbating so often that she’d nearly got caught multiple times. She just... never managed to finish it. And that was way more embarrassing. What kind of person was so bad at sex they couldn’t even make themself come?

In the end, she’d just given up trying. After a while she’d just gotten used to feeling slightly aroused all the time and just saw it as another problem to be overcome. She was Lina Inverse, she’d deal with it. But it looked like her body had a different opinion. 

She swallowed. “It’s not that I haven’t tried. I just. Can’t make it work.” She admitted quietly. 

“Oh.” Said Amelia. Then the younger girl brightened. “You could always ask Mr Gourry for help!” She purred.

“Oh cut it out!” Lina shoved Amelia and hissed. “If I can’t make myself come, how can I expect that jellyfish to?!”

Amelia sighed and shook her head, but bought Lina a scented candle and some chocolates when they got to town. Then, when they booked into the inn for the night, she insisted they had separate rooms for once, and elbowed Lina upstairs immediately after dinner to ‘lie down.’

—-

Lina sighed as she sat down on the bed, flicking a tiny fireball at the candle to light it. It smelled of roses and lavender, which was quite nice, but didn’t really ... do much. The chocolates were good though, and she hoovered them up before realising that she was probably supposed to have savoured the taste and eaten them sensually. Oh, well. 

She pulled off her gloves and threw them on to the heap with her boots and mantle in the corner of the room, and then flopped down onto her back, staring at the ceiling. Sure, she was feeling horny, but she knew from bitter experience that that just wasn’t enough to make it feel good.

Maybe she should just have a nap instead. But no, that wouldn’t sort anything out, and she owed it to Amelia to at least try. 

She pulled the covers over herself and rolled onto her front, shutting her eyes and pressing her face into the pillow before she brought her hands up to her chest and grabbed her breasts. They weren’t so little, she thought as she ground her hips into the mattress, squeezing herself before pulling at her nipples. That actually felt pretty good, she thought as she pressed harder against the bed, feeling herself starting to get a little wet. Well of course, she had been feeling horny all day, and being full from dinner didn’t hurt either. That sometimes seemed to help her get going. She bit her lip as she snaked a hand down and pressed at the join between her legs through her trousers. She’d heard that the clitoris was the most important thing for female pleasure, but hers just felt a little sore as the fabric rasped over it. Her pussy, however, seemed to want some action, so she stuck her hand under her waistband and rubbed around her entrance for a while before shoving a finger in. It went in easily, but it just never felt as good as it seemed like it would. She put another one in, then had to pull them both out as she gritted her teeth and tried to get the third one in. In all of her fantasies, she always thought about ramming massive objects in there and how good it would feel, but in reality the membrane around her entrance was just too tight for more than two fingers and it kind of ruined it. Still, she worked her fingers inside her, pressing against her walls and trying to get deeper and deeper, chasing the elusive pleasure she’d heard so much about yet never actually experienced- 

-and then suddenly all the desire left her and she was just lying there with her fingers stuffed up herself, just feeling kind of sore and miserable. 

She groaned and pulled her fingers out of herself. Great. She stood up and kicked the bed in frustration as she went to go wash her hands and find some clean underwear. 

——

Amelia looked up hopefully as she stomped downstairs, but then sighed as she saw what a foul mood Lina was in and guessed what had happened. 

She trudged over to Gourry and kicked his shin semi-gently. “I wanna spar.” 

“Alright.”

—-

They were sparring empty handed in the courtyard, Lina trying to improve her close-quarters fighting and Gourry coaching her with the same patience as always. 

"Good." He said, as he swung at her and she ducked and brushed it over her head. "Don't let go of your opponent once they've given you a limb. Control them."

On his next swing she dove forward and blocked his punch with both hands, before bringing up an elbow to an inch in front of his face with a yell. They broke apart back to fighting distance. 

"Don't stop there- hit them a couple of times to make sure they can't come after you again. Try and take me down, if you can."

Lina scowled and tightened her fists. Right. She could do this. 

He swung at her again- a right hook just like your average bandit or drunkard would choose to throw. With a yell she charged at him, blocking the swing with one arm this time and punching him in the stomach before hooking her leg under his and attempting to throw him. It didn't work, and she tried in vain to shove his upper body backwards with her arm only to meet with solid resistance. 

"You gotta hit me more or break my stance if you're gonna try a throw or I'm not gonna go." He said as she brought her elbow up to his face and tried to kick his leg out from under him. 

"Also you gotta get in there if you want it to work." He shifted so that their sides were pressed against each other and he was practically sitting on her thigh, making Lina blush from the close contact. "Drop your hips as you do it and try again." This time, she shoved and he went down easily, hitting the ground with a grunt. "Good job." He said, holding out his hand to her. She pulled him up with a little difficulty and settled straight back into a fighting stance, trying not to breathe too heavily. 

"Lets go again."

"Alright. I'm gonna resist more this time." He said, before making a grab at her. She brushed him off to the side, feigning a couple of punches before he got his balance back and batted her on the head lightly. 

“Keep your hands up. Guard your face.” 

“Alright.” She said, but only a few seconds later her hand had dropped again and he hit her a little harder. 

“Hand discipline.” He said, then lunged forward with another punch. Lina panicked and tried to dodge, but he threw a punch with his other hand and she ended up going straight into his fist.

“Lina, I’m sorry- are you okay?” He said, dropping his stance and going to look at her head. 

“I’m fine.” She said, blinking tears away and shaking her head. It hadn’t been that hard- her pride hurt more than anything else. It just always threw her when he was able to get past her guard so easily.

He sighed. “One of these days we’re gonna have to seriously drill that dodge out of you. You’re way too predictable once you’ve been fighting for a little while.”

“Let’s do it now.” Lina’s cheeks burned. She didn’t know whether she wanted to scream with anger or just cry, or even both. Her head hurt. Her arms hurt where they’d been practicing locks. And her pussy still hurt a little, reminding her of her embarrassing little problem. 

“Nah, it’s easier to learn when you’re not tired. Maybe tomorrow morning?”

“Okay, but then let’s spar some more tonight.”

“Well, if you want to.” 

“Yeah.” She settled back into her stance and steeled herself, managing to block his first punch and twisting his arm across his body. 

“Ha! Got you!” She said triumphantly.

“Yeah, but you didn’t hurt me at all, Lina. Throw a punch or two the next time or they’ll be able to just get out of the lock.” He said, jerking his arm out of her grip violently then grabbing her arm. “See?”

Lina pulled back reflexively. “No fair!” She grunted and tried to struggle out of his grip, feeling her magic flare back to life unexpectedly. She managed to pull his arm off her with a yell, but also managed to set loose a spark of raw magic that leapt from her hand to his.

“Oww!” He put his hand to his mouth and sucked at the small burn mark. “What was that for?”

“I’m sorry! It was an accident!” She grabbed his hand and yelled “recovery!”

But no reassuring white light glowed around the wound and her heart sank. She shook her head fiercely, trying to stop the tears falling out. “Recovery!” It worked this time, for a few seconds at least, before sputtering out. 

Gourry tried to take his hand back with a reassuring smile. “It’s okay, Lina, it wasn’t that bad.”

“No it’s NOT okay!” She sobbed. “RECOVERY!” 

Finally the wound disappeared and she scrubbed at her eyes furiously, refusing to look at him. 

“Lina.”

“What.” She looked up to see him holding his arms out. 

She leant into him with a sob and finally let herself cry. 

He walked her over to a bench and they sat down. He smoothed a hand over her back every now and then but otherwise just looked off into the distance and let her cry it out. 

When she’d calmed down enough that she was just snuffling into the damp patch on his shirt, he leant down and asked quietly “Did you wanna talk to me about what’s wrong?”

She shook her head.

He sighed and started rubbing her back. “Is it about your magic? Because you know, my mum said that sometimes a girl’s time of the month can get all messed up just because of random things like what she’s eating and how she’s feeling. We can go to a doctor about it if you’re worried but I’m sure it’s not that big a deal.” 

Lina sniffed. “It’s not because of that.”

“Oh.” 

She kept her face pressed into his shoulder, listening to the sound of his breathing as he thought.

“Maybe it’s some sort of curse and we didn’t notice someone putting it on you? Like that time with Magendo?”

“Mazenda.” She corrected quietly. “But no, it’s not that either.”

“So you know what it is? If you tell me, I might be able to help with whatever it is?”

She remembered what Amelia had said earlier about Gourry ‘helping’ her and gulped. “It’s just kind of embarrassing.”

“Hey, you’ve made me do tons of embarrassing stuff before. What could you have to do that’s worse?”

She sighed and sat up, breaking out of his arms to look at his face. “You know that story about people needing sex to keep their magic working?” 

“Yeah... “ 

She looked at him meaningfully, and saw the dots begin to connect. 

“Oh.” He blushed. “Can’t you just- you know- take care of it?”

“In theory, yeah. In practice...” she turned away from him, waiting for him to laugh. 

Instead, his hand landed on her shoulder and patted it kind of awkwardly. “That sounds rough.” Now he was the one who couldn’t meet her eyes. “I mean, if there’s any way I can help... I just kind of assumed, you know, you didn’t want those kind of things.”

“I mean... I don’t know.” She put her knees up to her chest and hugged them. “My body does. It’s just so much to deal with.” He sighed, and Lina cringed. What was she doing? Admitting to the man she liked that she didn’t know if she wanted sex must be the kiss of death to any relationship that might have been. 

He cleared his throat and looked away, still blushing. “You know how precious you are to me, right Lina?”

Her heart caught in her throat and she thought she was going to cry again. “ ... you’re precious to me, too.” Was all she managed, before she hid her burning face in her knees and he ruffled her hair. 

“You’re way too precious for me to ever want to pressure you in to doing something you don’t want, ever. Even if you never want to do it.” 

Lina’s throat felt like she was choking. He really...meant that?

“Well, what I mean is, if you need anyone to talk about it with, I’m here for you Lina.”

“Thank you.” She uncurled herself and sat upright, still red as a tomato but grinning uncontrollably. She reached over and grabbed his hand, enjoying the easy way he slid their fingers together. He put an arm around her shoulder and she leaned back in.

They sat there, watching the sun go down, not saying anything for a while.   
——

 

“Well, you have any top tips for getting yourself off? I seem to have been pretty bad at it lately.” Said Lina finally, faking confidence as she leant back and put her arms behind her head. 

“Hmmm... it’s kind of about patience.” He said, and Lina squawked when she saw his earnest face and that instead of taking it as a joke, he was seriously giving her advice. “I know you’re not a very patient person, but you might wanna slow down a little. Don’t try to just rush through it or you might end up just hurting yourself- it’s something you’re supposed to enjoy, remember. Uh, think about something sexy too, and don’t forget to touch yourself elsewhere.” He said, rubbing his chin and staring off into space.

Lina gaped at him.

“I guess that’s kind of like trying to tickle yourself, though.” He carried on. “Try different pressure- oh! Nails are good. Like this.” He reached across and lightly ran his nails down her arm before she could stop him. 

She squeaked and pulled away, blushing harder as it made her shiver a little. 

He was thinking hard, now, screwing up his face as he tried to remember. “And don’t forget your, uh, what’s it called? The button thing?” 

She blushed. “I know what you mean.”

“Yeah but what’s it called?“

She grimaced. Somehow having him talking about it like he was just giving her more fighting advice made her feel even more awkward. 

She stood up. “C’mon, it’s getting dark.” 

“Alright.” He stood too, dusting himself off, but hanging back a little. When she got to a safe distance he yelled “And if you want some hands-on assistance I’d love to help!” And ran before she could get him - the fireball just singed his hair. 

 

—-

It still wasn’t working. 

Lina tried not to make too much noise, but she couldn’t stop the little frustrated whines escaping her as she tried to get her fingers deeper inside herself. She felt proud that she finally managed to force another finger in, and it didn’t feel too bad, but not great either. She almost felt like crying- she was so wound up but really sore, and her pussy was never enough but pressing on her clit was just so sensitive it was nearly painful. Her fingers were starting to get pruny, it was taking so long, and somehow she’d given herself a stomachache. 

She gave up with a huff and got dressed, stomping across to Gourry’s room and opening his door without knocking like usual. 

But for some reason he was in bed already- and then she heard the sounds he was making- cut off little groans and shaky breaths and rustling noises and oh my god-

“Lina!” He shot up in bed, blushing crimson and pulling the bedsheets up around him.

He’s so hot, she thought as she shut the door behind her. His hair was all messed up, pupils blown up with desire, and she could see his nipples were hard. She wondered what else was hard with a smirk as she saw him shift his hips restlessly. Well. How could she resist such a tempting sight?

“Sorry- were you practicing too?” She feigned innocence and sat down on the bed, close but not too close. 

He stared at her like a startled deer. “Practicing?”

“Yeah. I came in here to get some extra advice. I couldn’t decide what to think about- nothing seemed to be getting me going.” She leant in a little closer. “What were you thinking about, Gourry?”

“You.”

Lina couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face. “Really?”

“Yeah - how could I not?” Now that he saw she wasn’t going to yell at him for being gross and was in fact in to it, he seemed to get more confident, letting the blanket slide dangerously low in his lap. “When you were telling me how horny you were and what you were doing to yourself trying to get off- I couldn’t stop imagining you lying there, desperately shoving your fingers in yourself trying to cum.”

She blushed, but he carried on, leaning in and lowering his voice. 

“And. I was thinking about what I’d do to help you.” He purred, finally closing the gap between them. “All the things I’d do to you... with you... how you’d look when you got there... I bet you’d look so pretty, Lina.”

She leant forward as he reached behind her head to bring her in for a kiss, before he broke back apart to ask “Were you thinking about me?”

She blushed but told him the truth. “Yes. “

“Would you like me to help you?” He was stroking the back of her neck lightly and just that brush of his fingertips was enough to make her breathing hitch. 

“Yes.”

Then they kissed and it felt so wonderful- she was finally getting to do this and it was with Gourry, lovely, patient, precious Gourry, who she trusted more than anyone in the world, and she wouldn’t want anyone else to have this with. He ran his hands lightly down her back and she shivered.   
“It’s a little different when someone else does it, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” 

He sat up and pulled her into his lap- she was still wearing her fuzzy pyjamas but she could still feel his hard length touching her through them. She blushed harder and scrambled to think what to say but he just leant in to kiss her and she forgot about it as he slid his hands under her top to caress her waist and back. His calloused hands felt so nice. She hesitantly took her hands off his shoulders to stroke him too, sliding one hand down his broad back and one up to the nape of his neck and twined her fingers in his hair, making him groan and sigh through his nose. 

He left off from worrying at her bottom lip to ask “how are you doing, Lina?”

“Good, thanks.” Everything felt so different when someone else was doing it- the anticipation alone seemed to be driving her crazy and even the slightest touch from him made her heart race. He cupped her face and bit gently at her lip again, then licked his way into her mouth as his fingers went to the buttons on her pyjama top. He took his time, stroking each extra inch of bare skin as it was revealed, before he reached the bottom and went back up to cup her breasts. She squeaked and broke the kiss as he thumbed over her nipples, and he laughed. 

“Good?” 

“Yeah.” She blushed and ducked her head down. “Please don’t stop.” 

He hummed and went back to work, squeezing at the soft flesh and leaning down to scrape his teeth against her neck, making her wriggle about a little against his dick pressing against her. The ache in her lower stomach was getting stronger again, and she was still wet from fingering herself. As nice as it was that Gourry was taking things slow and sweet, she wanted more already. 

He gasped when she slid a hand between them to stroke his dick. It wasn’t as big as she’d been afraid of, to be honest. But then, her only frame of reference had been the illustrations in a series of raunchy novels she’d been reading, and people she’d overheard bragging, so she suspected that she’d been a little off. He seemed like the perfect size to fit inside of her, and he made such lovely noises when she ran her fingers down the shaft, or teased the skin at the tip with her thumb. 

“Lina.” 

“Yeah?”

“When you were fingering yourself earlier, how many did you manage to get in?”

“Three.” She said, blushing, but he just bucked up against her and pulled one of her hands off of his cock, lining it up with his own. She gulped when she saw how tiny her hands looked next to his. 

“Do you wanna see how many of my fingers you can fit in there?” He said with a grin. 

“Yes, but- aaagh-“ he pulled her closer so she was grinding up against his dick and she wrapped her arms back around him and leant into his chest. “-I kind of made myself really sore down there already.” 

“Oh, you poor thing.” He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “What were you doing to yourself?”

She blushed harder. “Just normal things!”

“Like?” She could hear him grinning in his voice. 

“You know. Just touching it. Trying to get my fingers in there.” She said, grinding her clit harder against him despite herself. 

“And what were you thinking of?” He murmured. 

“I’m not gonna tell you that!” She hissed, before moaning as he bent down to nibble at her ear and cupped her arse though her pyjamas. 

“Come on, Lina, I told you what I was thinking of.”

“Not really, you just said you were thinking about me.”

“Did you wanna hear more?” He bucked his hips against her harder and dug his fingers into her arse, so close to her arsehole that she should feel embarrassed but she was so busy scraping her nails down his back that she didn’t really care. 

“I was thinking about taking you from behind.” 

She squeaked but that only seemed to spur him on, moving his hands from her butt to her thighs and squeezing.

“Yeah, you were on your hands and knees letting me have that tight little arse of yours, but I’ve changed my mind now.” 

He lifted her off his lap and set her down against the pillows, leaning over her and staring at her hungrily. “I want your pussy, Lina.” 

She gulped, realising that she’d curled up a little, holding her hands up over her chest and her legs back together. She’d never seen him with such a hard-edged, intense look in his eyes outside of a battle, and while it was really, really hot, it was a little overwhelming. 

He seemed to realise this and left off her butt, going back to stroking her hair and giving her a kiss on the forehead. She breathed out a sigh of relief. Although her pride was making it hard to admit to herself after she’d been the one to ask him for sex, Gourry talking to her like that was too much to deal with. He bent down to kiss and lick at her breasts, and she gasped as the new pleasure started to surge through her again. “Ah, keep doing that.” She murmured. 

She wrapped her arms around his back and leant back to just enjoy it for a little while, before she realised that she had subconsciously spread her legs and was grinding her hips up against his stomach where he was lying on top of her. And it felt great. 

“I was thinking how much nicer your cock would feel than my fingers.” She admitted.

He groaned and looked up at her. “Lina...” he knelt back up and she could see that his cock was so red it was almost purple as it strained upwards. “I meant what I said earlier- you don’t have to do anything just because I want to.”

“Yeah, I know. But I trust you, Gourry.” She reached down and started to pull her pyjama bottoms off, not missing his sharp intake of breath when he saw that she wasn’t wearing any knickers underneath. “Just, go easy on me a little, okay? I’m feeling kind of sore still.”

“Sure.” He helped her pull them off the rest of the way, running his hands down her thighs in a way that made her squirm. 

“You’re so gorgeous, Lina.” 

“Shut up, you know I’m not- aaaugh!” She moaned and lost the rest of her train of thought as he pushed her legs apart and started to lick her between her legs. 

She put her hands over her mouth to try to muffle the desperate noises she was making. Having something so wet and soft and slippery rub against what was already wet and soft and slippery made everything feel so intense, and she nearly screamed when he ran his tongue over her clit. 

And then he pushed the tip of his tongue into her pussy and she actually did scream, a needy, desperate sound that she’d never imagined she could even make, which only seemed to spur him on to lick deeper into her, holding her hips down and pressing his tongue as far as it would go until his nose was buried in her pubic hair. 

She bit down on her knuckles as she tried to keep still, but it was too hard and she started to buck against him when he began stroking her thighs again. 

He leant up, wiping his mouth and breathing heavily, then took her hand away from her mouth and looked at the bite marks on her finger dubiously. “Are you okay, Lina? I’m not hurting you somehow am I?”

“No- it’s just really intense. Please keep going.” 

But he just sat back, frowning. “Lina...”

She sat up crossly. “I said I wanted it, Gourry!” Then she got into his lap, grunting when she felt his dick nudge against her, before finally sinking down and taking it inside, making him groan and pull her tightly against him. 

She sat there, panting and wriggling her hips a little, trying to work out what it felt like. 

She must have been screwing up her face as she thought because he laughed and leant down to kiss her nose. “Stop thinking so hard.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” she managed before he rolled his hips and thrust into her, making her insides feel like they’d turned into jelly. Oh... that was it. 

She raised herself up on shaking legs and he helped her before pulling her back down onto him, making her groan. 

“I can kind of... feel it in my ass?” She said as she rocked against him. 

He moaned and made a grab for it, squeezing her cheeks and lifting her up more forcefully as he thrust harder. 

“Nnnngh.... it does feel better than my fingers.” Lina panted, and then suddenly Gourry tensed up and she felt him spilling in to her with a half-stifled “Oh, Lina!” 

He leant backwards, breathing heavily, and she felt him starting to soften inside her. “Hey!” She ground down on him, but that just made him whine and flop back into the pillows, pulling at her hips to get her off him. 

“No fair! I’m not done!” Lina smacked him, and he nodded, trying to catch his breath. 

“I know- just- gimme a minute!”

“Ugh, you jellyfish!” She pulled off him with a shudder- damn, she was so close! But even after all this she still hadn’t managed to get herself off? She glared at him, still lying there with his eyes closed and the biggest grin on his face she’d ever seen. She didn’t feel like going easy on him now.

She crawled up him and sat on his chest. He opened sleepy eyes, but before he could say anything she snapped “finish me off!” And knelt over him before she could let her embarrassment get the better of her. To her delight he began to lick her again without complaint, flicking his tongue over her swollen clit just so and sucking at it as she leant on the headboard and tried not to scream as she finally, finally tipped over the edge and red-hot pleasure tore through her. 

 

“Man, that was intense.” She said, finally sitting back on the pillows and trying to catch her breath.

“Did it work though?” 

“Yeah.” Lina stretched, feeling the magic burning in her again, just as it ought to be. She looked down at him thoughtfully. “You know, maybe we should do this quite a lot. You know. Just to make sure I don’t lose my magic again.” 

He grinned. “Yeah.” He stretched out an arm and she cuddled in to him. “Well, like I said before, I’m always happy to help.”

**Author's Note:**

> Blame tira-chan for Gourry’s dirty talk! (His dirty talk is always so great in their fics and it really fits Gourry somehow haha)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [What They Read at Night, Part III](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388589) by [QueenHimiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHimiko/pseuds/QueenHimiko)




End file.
